An electronic device means a device performing a particular function according to its equipped program, such as a home appliance, an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), a video/sound device, a desktop PC or laptop computer, a navigation for automobile, etc. For example, electronic devices may output stored information as voices or images. As electronic devices are becoming highly integrated and equipped to operate at high-speeds, high-volume wireless communication are becoming commonplace and mobile communication terminals are therefore being equipped with various functions. For example, an electronic device comes with an integrated functionality, including an entertainment function, such as playing video games, a multimedia function, such as replaying music/videos, a communication and security function for mobile banking, and a scheduling or e-wallet function, etc.
Electronic devices to carry, such as electronic schedulers, portable multimedia players, mobile communication terminals, tablet PCs, etc., are generally equipped with a flat-type display device and a battery and have a bar, clamshell, or slidable shape. Recent developing electronic communication technologies have smaller-sized electronic devices, resulting in electronic devices which may be put on a user's wrist, head, or other body portion, so-called wearable electronic devices, coming to the market.
A wearable device, e.g., a watch-type wearable device worn on a user's wrist, may not only provide its own functions, as a wristwatch, but may also be connected with an external device to communicate data. Further, the wearable device may implement various functions including multimedia functions, such as capturing images, displaying videos, replaying music files, and detecting the wearer's bio signals.
Watch-type electronic devices need to be made to have a relatively small size an as to be worn on the user's body, but their display area or active area for displaying screen or implementing input and output need to be relatively large for user convenience.
Areas other than the display area, e,g., a bezel that surrounds an active area (i.e. display portion) and shields itself for signal lines and circuits, when increased in size, may lead the active area to be relatively small in size, thus causing user inconvenience when using the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.